<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Window by kreiderrider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171660">In the Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreiderrider/pseuds/kreiderrider'>kreiderrider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, boys who love consent are boys we like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreiderrider/pseuds/kreiderrider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kevin are both exhibitionists, and he installs a sex swing in front of his huge window. Later, he admits to a fantasy: putting you in the swing, giving a few teammates a set of keys, and letting them come over to the apartment to fuck you in the window while he watches from below. You are in, and so are Brady, Jimmy, and Chris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brady Skjei/Reader, Chris Kreider/Reader, Jimmy Vesey/Reader, Kevin Hayes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Kevin were both exhibitionists, but it was still up in the air about who was the bigger one.</p><p>Kevin stood naked in his window every morning, casually flashing his dick to New York while he ate hard-boiled eggs and swiped through Tinder, and that’s how he found you. It had taken precisely three dates before he had you pressed against the same window, lights blazing against the relative darkness, and the city that never sleeps got an eyeful as he made you come.</p><p>You had never been so satisfied.</p><p>The ante was upped when he gave you a key to his place and he texted you when he was on the train home, so you stripped down and called him. <em>Look up, </em>you said, when you saw him come into view, and there you were, touching yourself in front of the window.</p><p>Later, Kevin bought a sex swing. He’d put you in it, on display for the block, and then head out to get groceries or pick up takeout. He loved the thought of people staring at you; you loved being stared at.</p><p>Then, over dinner one night, Kevin got enough beers in him to admit to a fantasy he’d been having for a while.</p><p><em>Let’s do it, </em>you’d said immediately, the second he closed his mouth. <em>Jesus Christ. This sounds like a fucking dream.</em></p><p><em>Fuck, really? I’ll talk to the boys, </em>he’d said.</p><p>That’s how you found yourself strapped into a sex swing at 8 p.m., legs spread wide open to the window, in a well-lit apartment. By yourself.</p><p>You watched the traffic flow out the window. Every so often, someone would notice you. A man in a pea coat and slacks elbowed his friend and gestured up; they stood, shamelessly staring at you for a moment, exchanging words, and you imagined they were talking about the things they’d do to you. A group of women stopped; one flashed you, which caused a large contingent of passersby to tilt their faces up toward where you sat, suspended, pussy already glistening from the eyes on you.</p><p>Then you saw a few familiar faces. Jimmy, his hands in his pockets; Brady, whose eyes darted between the window and his feet; and Chris, who couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.</p><p>They wound through the crowd and disappeared into the apartment building.</p><p>A few moments later, a key slid into the lock and three sets of footsteps filled the entry.</p><p>“Kev says we get to do anything we want.” Jimmy’s the first one to speak; you know Kevin gave them your safe word, you know he told them your boundaries. And you knew Jimmy well enough by now to know he was posturing. Kevin said he trusted them implicitly; therefore, so did you.</p><p>“I’m all yours,” you told him. “Helpless to stop you, obviously.”</p><p>Clothes started hitting the floor.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting a taste,” said Chris, “since I first saw you.”</p><p>He pulled up a chair in front of you and you couldn’t help but stare; you’d heard rumors, and he was already erect and definitely that big. You wanted to reach out and grab his curls, to pull his face directly to your pussy, but you couldn’t. It turned out there was no need—he was ravenous, plunging his tongue into your folds, attacking your clit with precision.</p><p>You let out a low, pleased moan, and felt a slick finger push into your ass. “Hayesie says you like it in the ass,” Brady said in your ear. “Is that true?”</p><p>You nodded. “I come so hard,” you told him, and it was true; if he was going to fuck you now, you were going to make a mess out of Chris’ face.</p><p>“Good,” he replied, letting you get used to his finger, letting it stretch and prepare you.</p><p>Jimmy, meanwhile, had circled to the front, quietly taking a nipple in his mouth, pinching the other one between his thumb and forefinger. He let his hand drift down, lazily exploring your body.</p><p>From behind you, you heard Brady snap open a bottle of lube, and you at once silently thanked Kevin for having the foresight to buy a chair with a strategically placed opening in the back—and braced yourself.</p><p>The fingers on one of Brady’s hands found your hair, relaxing you as he guided himself inside. “God, Brady,” you managed; he wasn’t massive like Chris, but he was long, and the pressure inside you was exquisite… and he hadn’t even begun to fuck you yet.</p><p>“Let me make her tighter,” Jimmy said, and dropped to his knees, navigating his hand between Brady’s dick and Chris’ tongue. He slid two long fingers inside of you, and you whimpered.</p><p>Chris hadn’t let up all this time, and you were already beginning to get close. Jimmy’s fingers curled inside of you and began to pump in and out, slowly.</p><p>At this moment, you looked down into the street; a crowd had gathered. One face stood out above the rest; Kevin, wearing a self-satisfied smirk. <em>Get up here, </em>you thought, <em>get up here, god damn it, I want you too…</em></p><p>“Chris,” you whispered, “God, yes, please—don’t stop—don’t stop—”</p><p>There seemed to be no danger of that; he wasn’t, you concluded, in the mood to tease.</p><p>Jimmy’s fingers found your G-spot, and you jumped, crying out; he hummed, satisfied, and went after you relentlessly.</p><p>You didn’t know which name to call until Chris adjusted his tongue ever so slightly, and then you were focused on that sensation, the warmth rushing through your body, and he grabbed your hips firmly as your body jerked and you came, arching your back, causing Brady to go even deeper, and your scream ripped through the apartment.</p><p>You panted, trying to clear your vision, and you were aware that Jimmy’s fingers were no longer in you; Chris pushed him aside. “You want her tighter?” he said to Brady.</p><p><em>Oh God, </em>you thought.</p><p>Jimmy slid his fingers into your mouth; you tasted yourself as Chris eased his cock inside of you, and moaned around his fingers as Brady let out his own low moan, a combination of surprise and satisfaction. “Fuck,” he murmured in your ear. “He’s making you so fucking tight for me. Hayesie was right, you’re a fun little fucktoy.”</p><p>You stared back at Chris as Brady kept talking in your ear. “We’re going to make a mess out of you,” Chris said matter-of-factly, drawing a finger down your chest, between your breasts. “You’re going to be begging us to stop.”</p><p>“That sounds like a challenge,” you said, smirking up at him.</p><p>He smiled back. And drilled into you as hard as he could thrust.</p><p>You cried out. Your clit still throbbed from what he’d done to you with his tongue, and every time he made contact, it reacted. It wouldn’t be long before you came, not with Brady in your ass, not with Jimmy’s mouth back at your nipple.</p><p>Kevin stood there, watching, waiting for you to orgasm again.</p><p>“Cum for us,” Brady whispered in your ear. “I bet you look so beautiful when you do. Show them. They’re all watching you.”</p><p>“Cum for us,” Jimmy echoed, slipping a finger in your mouth again.</p><p>Chris stared you down. “Scream for us.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but obey; your orgasm built and built until you were coming in waves, your body shaking, as Brady and Chris continued their relentless rhythm. Brady came when you did, grunting in your ear, and pulled out almost instantly. Chris kept going, and Brady stepped out to watch.</p><p>Then there was a pair of hands on you, and Jimmy was behind you—oh, God, you thought, as Chris paused for a second to let Jimmy slide into your ass, using Brady’s cum as lube, and then there were two cocks inside of you again and you were clutching the restraints and you didn’t know what you could handle.</p><p>It wasn’t long before you came again—and <em>again, </em>screaming, shrieking, Chris’ name mixed up with Jimmy’s. “You look so good when you cum,” Brady said, running his fingers along your jaw. “I can’t wait to lick you when Chris is done with you. You’re gonna be so fucking sensitive. I want to feel your thighs shake on either side of me.”</p><p>You looked out into the crowd again; Kevin had gone. You silently prayed that he was coming upstairs. God, you wanted him to join in, you wanted it <em>so </em>badly…</p><p>The door opened, then, and you heard Kevin’s voice. “You boys enjoying her?”</p><p>“You were right,” Brady said, and he bit down gently on your nipple—you cried out. “She does have a tight ass. Especially when Chris is fucking her at the same time.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Kevin shrugged his coat off and came over. He ran a hand down your body. “You all right, baby?”</p><p>Eyes closed, you nodded, breathing hard—you were close again.</p><p>“They fuckin’ love you down there,” he told you, taking your other nipple in his fingers, bending over to kiss your neck. “They’re watching you like it’s a Broadway show.”</p><p>Jimmy slowed for a moment, cupped your ass, slapped it, and resumed. “I want to hear you scream my name,” he growled in your ear.</p><p>“Jimmy,” you moaned automatically, and you were so close, so close—“fuck me, Jimmy, yes—”</p><p>Your eyes flew open and you came again, and Kevin was standing over you, watching you intently, the only clothed one in the room—but as soon as Jimmy came and began to slow, he was taking off his pants. “I want to feel how tight she is with Chris inside her,” he said.</p><p>You whimpered. Now Brady and Jimmy were both dripping out of you and Kevin was behind you, the third one to fuck you in the ass, and you took him so easily after Brady and Jimmy had warmed you up.</p><p>“She is tight,” Kevin said to Brady, then his hands were on your shoulders, as he slowly rocked into you. “You got an audience, baby,” he whispered in your ear, “just like we wanted. I fuckin’ love showing you off to all these people. Look at them watching us take you. I bet they think you’re a slut, huh? Our little slut, today. I bet they all wish they could have you or be you.”</p><p>He picked up speed, and Jimmy went after your nipples, and all of a sudden you let out a scream, coming again—you’d lost track of how many orgasms you’d had, but your body was shaking and you could barely breathe and there were tears in your eyes—<em>good </em>ones.</p><p>“I can’t,” you whimpered, “I can’t take anymore, I—please—”</p><p>“You’ve got a safe word,” Kevin said. “If you want us to stop, all you have to do is use it.”</p><p>Chris slowed, waiting for your response.</p><p>“Do you want us to stop, baby?” Kevin kissed your cheek.</p><p>“No,” you squeaked out, and shut your eyes; because while you were absolutely on sensory overload, you didn’t want them to come out of you, you didn’t want them to stop, you wanted to see how much you could take; you wanted the crowd to stay there, transfixed on the street, all their eyes on your naked, shaking body.</p><p>“That’s my good girl,” he praised. “You want to push yourself, don’t you, baby?”</p><p>You nodded, and bit your lip. You wondered, briefly, if Chris was <em>ever </em>going to get there—his stamina seemed unending—and then, finally, he filled you, your name tearing from his throat, echoing off the walls and the glass.</p><p>Brady pulled up the chair in front of you, and roughly wiped you down with his boxers. You were crying now, tears streaming down your face, Kevin felt <em>so </em>good in your ass and now Brady’s tongue was on you and you <em>couldn’t take it </em>but your brain told your body to shut up, it said <em>we’re going to take it, </em>and you squeezed your eyes shut; Chris was at your side and bent to kiss you, and you screamed into his mouth as another orgasm rocked your body.</p><p>You came, but Kevin hadn’t. “I’m staying here,” he said, “until Brady makes you come again.”</p><p>You opened your mouth, but you couldn’t form words anymore. It was a string of unintelligible syllables, and Brady’s fingers were inside you, and Chris stood by and told Jimmy they should get you out of the swing and have you suck all their dicks in turn, wouldn’t <em>that </em>be a show.</p><p>“She couldn’t even stay up on her hands and knees right now,” Chris said.</p><p>“A couple of us could hold her up,” Jimmy replied. “All we need is her mouth.”</p><p>“She’s so fuckin’ good at giving head,” Kevin said from behind you. “Chris, I bet she could even take you.”</p><p>“You serious?” he said, looking back at you.</p><p>You clenched around Brady’s fingers. This was exactly what you wanted. <em>Use me, </em>you thought desperately, as you cried out at Brady’s ministrations; he had you close again. <em>All of you. Just keep using me…</em></p><p>“She’d swallow us all,” Kevin said.</p><p>“Fuck, let’s do it,” Jimmy said.</p><p>Your mouth suddenly felt empty, thinking about taking them all in your mouth, one right after the other. You wanted Chris first; you wanted everyone out there to see you take his entire cock down your throat. Kevin was right; you knew you could do it.</p><p>“Brady,” you gasped, as you neared orgasm, “Brady…”</p><p>Kevin, from behind, fucked you harder, and Brady grabbed hold of your thighs, anchoring you so your clit couldn’t escape his tongue. “Fuck,” you gasped, “Kevin… Brady… fuuuck, yes…” Tears streamed down your face as you came hard, and Kevin pulled out at the same time as Brady leaned back, leaving you empty.</p><p>Kevin grinned at you. “Let’s take a quick break,” he said. “Then we can put her mouth to use.”</p><p>You smiled back at him. You were a shaking mess, suspended in the air, mascara smudged, tears drying on your face. You’d never felt so satisfied in all your life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>